What!
by nmrls
Summary: The Team from the future gets stuck in the year 2016 and interacts with the present Team while trying to get home. Characters are Mar'i Grayson, Damian Wayne, Iris and Jai West, and Lian Harper.
1. Chapter 1

**What! Chapter 1**

All of a sudden in the middle of the training room, of the head quarters of the Team in Happy Harbor, a strange green portal opened up. All those in the room at the time were quite shocked and immediately took defensive stances. Out of the portal came six teenagers, a girl with black hair, green eyes, and a purple outfit; a girl with dark red hair, domino mask, and red outfit; a girl with long light red hair and a yellow outfit sort of like Kid flash's; a boy with dark hair in a Robin costume; a dark blond almost brown haired boy in an light orange outfit like Kid Flash's; and a boy in a magicians outfit. The second they walked out of the portal and saw the team the boy in the magician's outfit cried out, "Seriously, again, why can't we get to the right time", and then Nightwing walked forward and said "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The girl with the Emerald eyes walked forward and said, "We are heroes from seventeen years in the future but we are having a hard time getting back home, we are not here to harm you or your team and we will wait patiently as you try to prove or disprove our story." Nightwing was quite taken back by that comment and had Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy take them to a holding cell as he called Zatanna to see if she could identify if they used magic to time travel. Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy were glad that the kids from the portal did not fight back as they took them to the cell. While Nightwing was trying to explain the situation over the phone to Zatanna, Robin, SuperBoy, and Wonder Girl were told to go interrogate the Portal People as Beast Boy names them. Miss Martian decided to come along to so she could mind read them.

In the cell room there was a table where the Lagoon Boy and Beast Boy had put all weapons the Portal People had. There were a lot of weapons, food, and gadgets on the table. Right away Robin got down to business and asked the Portal People their names and who they were. They introduced themselves as part of the future Team. They told Robin they would tell him their hero alias but not their real names. They said their names were Nightstar, Kidflash, Red Cap, Robin, Flashkid, and Zatara the second. After they introduced themselves they refused to talk to them anymore. Present Robin gave Miss Martian the okay to read their minds. She decided to start with Nightstar since she seemed to be in charge of the group but when she tried to read her mind she was bombarded by the feeling of despair, overwhelming sadness, pain, and fear for her life. It made Miss Martian immediately stop and take a step back. She walked up to Nightstar and asked, "What in the world was that?"

Nightstar answered with a straight face, "All of our worst memories combined, and if you try to read any of our minds you will be faced with all our worst memories again and you won't be able to get in our heads so just stay out." Present Robin told her to give it up and wait for Zatanna to get there. As they left the room Wonder Girl asked, "Was that memory really that bad?"

"It was the worst thing I have ever felt, I do not want to have to feel that again," she replied.

Luckily Zatanna showed up ten minutes later. "So let me get this straight", Zatanna stated, "These kids say they are from the future, they say they can't get the spell right to get them home and M'gann can't read their minds."

"Yep, that and also they say their names are Nightstar, Kidflash, Flashkid, Red Cap, Robin, Zatara the Second." said Nightwing.

After Zatanna was caught up to the situation they went to go check on the future team. When introductions were finished Zatanna started her spell "Desu saw lleps tahw em wohs" when she finished the spell there was a blue light.

"What does that mean" Beast Boy asked.

"It means they used a time travel spell," Zatanna replied. "Problem is that the spell to send them back well takes at least a month to prepare because there are many different magical items to collect and the spell is very complicated. Even with the help of this other magician it will take a while.

"What!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows of my work I know I am not that good of a writer but the support is appreciated. If you have any requests or ideas let me know. Thanks again.**

**What! Chapter 2**

Even though Zatanna proved they were from the future Nightwing still did not trust them. He wanted proof that they were good guys and not bad guys. The present Team was discussing this when all of a sudden Nightstar said, "Your names are Dick Grayson, Zatanna Zatara, Garfield Logan, L'agaan, M'gann, Tim Drake, and Cassie. The Team started when the first Robin, Aqualad, and Kidflash rescued Superboy. Right now your mentors are off world, Red Arrow just found Speedy, and Bart Allen/Impulse came from farther from the future then us with a time machine."

"Wow" said Cassie.

"Also most of us will become your protégés or part of your family, or close friends that are like family so if you want we can tell the team some of your embarrassing little kid stories" said Red Cap. The present Team decided that was enough proof for now and that Zatanna would help them return home.

Cassie wanted to give the future Team a tour of the Cave but they had to leave there weapons in the cell room. As they went through the Cave future Robin kept commenting on how their time was more advanced and how everything there was old and useless. Cassie asked "Is he always like this I thought are Robin was up tight and annoying?"

"Yep pretty much he used to be worse when he was younger" commented Zatara the Second.

"Can we please head to the training room we need to keep up with are training?" asked .

"Uh, okay just don't use weapons unless you get permission from Nightwing the training room is this way." replied a not so sure Wonder Girl. When they got to the training room separated the future Team into groups and had them practice hand-to-hand combat Cassie noticed that , Nightstar, and Red Cap were the best at martial arts and seemed to be helping the others. Nightwing and Lagoon Boy walked in they were amazed at the fact that these kids were amazing fighter but while watching he noticed some fighting styles he had never seen before but also some moves that looked eerily familiar.

After a few minutes all of a sudden they heard the computer say Red Arrow 21 and Black Canary 13. They walked into the training room and were startled to see these kids. Red Arrow had been getting better after he found Speedy and was talking to the Team more so it was not too weird that he came with Dinah. "So who are the kids Nightwing?" asked a very confused Black Canary.

"Well they are kids from the future Team. We got more time travelers." All of a sudden Red Cap turned around and when she saw Red Arrow she had a look of pure astonishment and said, "Dad!"

Red Arrow responded, "Lian! Is that you what!"


	3. Chapter 3

******Thanks again for the support if you have any ideas or tips let me know all help and constructive criticism is appreciated **

**Chapter 3**

"Lian!" yelled all the , "You just revealed who you are!" Red Arrow was just standing there looking like a fish out of water with his mouth wide open. Black Canary was just mumbling to herself trying figure out what just happened. Lian decided to explain things to them.

"Hi Daddy, as you probably figured out I am Lian from seventeen years in the future, I am part of the future Team but we keep having time travel problems."

"O-K-, why in world did future me let you join the team", replied Red Arrow, "you are at the most seventeen right?"

"Well that's hypocritical; you have been a hero for what eight years by this time so you were what fifteen, the future you did not let me on the team until about two years ago and until you knew I could take care of myself so don't worry, besides you will raise me so I know how to fight." Lian said. Black Canary was still standing there trying to process but once she got it that Lian was Red Arrow's daughter she started questioning Red Arrow. After some yelling and more explaining finally Dinah was satisfied with Red Arrow's answers she gave Lian a hug and dragged Red Arrow a way because she wanted to meet baby Lian, but they left Red Arrow told Lian he would be back and that he wanted to talk .

After Red Arrow and Black Canary left the decided to talk to Lian about her slip up. "Sorry guys I just got very excited, it is just that when we got stuck in the future we

were there for six months and I have always been close to my dad so I just have missed him so much that I kind of let it out I did not mean to."

"It is okay Lian", Irey replied, "If I saw my parents all of a sudden I probably would do the same thing."

"I know it was just a slip up and at least you are already born so it is not that big of a deal, I keep having to watch my tongue around everyone here too, It is okay." said Nightstar.

They finished their training with no more problems and decided to explore the town and see how different it was in the past but first they had to get out of the cave without getting caught. Luckily they got a break when Nightwing and Robin had to leave because of problems in Gotham and Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy had a date so the only people in the cave were Beast Boy and Wonder Girl, really not a smart move by Nightwing but the Joker got out of jail again so he was a little stressed. However this was a perfect opportunity for the to sneak out. While Cassie was trying to explain how Dance Dance Revolution was fun to Garfield, the decided to make their move.

Robin hacked the cameras and made it look like they were in the training room hanging out and then he opened the door without it making noise and they left without anyone seeing them. As they got into town they were surprised by how many more people were in town. In their time most people had left. They were able to go outside because Zatara made them magic cloths but they were not that cute according to the girls so the girls wanted to go shopping.

"Yay, we need real cloths John, no offence but they are sort of ugly" said Lian.

"Sorry Lian", said John (the ), "my magic with clothes is not that good"

"But you can make time portals and fake us but you can't make clothes", said Damian (the )

"Well lets go shopping, oh look a sign for a dance," said Flash

"Irey, stay on track we need to get back before they notice we are gone", said Mar'i.

After the finished shopping they all of a sudden got a call on Damian's com-link from Nightwing. "Please return to the cave there is someone here that you might be able to help and don't think for one minute that I did not know you left."

They returned to the cave and walked into the living room. There they saw most of the and Flash. "I can't believe he knows you guys." said a very amused Blue Beetle.

"Who knows us?" asked Flash Kid (Jai)

"I do"

"Bart", all the cried, "I can't believe they let you see us, look how much you have grown.

"So how do you now they Bart," asked Flash

"Well they got stuck in my time when I was five and Kid Flash and Flash Kid are my second cousins."

"Wait", said Flash, "if they are your second cousins then that means they are Wally's kids, what!"

"Oh not again" said Irey


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that the chapter is short and that I have not updated for a while my computer was a pain, I had writers block, school got in the way, and I had some personal problems. So any encouragement would really be appreciated. **

**Chapter 4**

"Bart! Spoilers zip it," Said Zatara, "you sure have not changed much have you."

"Yes I have changed!" he replied quite adamantly.

"You might have changed some, but there is still that hyper five year old in you." Said Lian as she was giving Bart a hug.

"Lian, you just missed past Lian, Red Arrow, and Jade they were here while you guys were out." said Bart

"Aw, to bad I was a cute baby." Lian replied.

"So when you were saying that you were away from your parents for six months you were in the future?" asked Nightwing.  
"Yes, we were but I know the spells bit better now and I have M-Zatanna's help so we won't be here for six months." Replied Zatara

"Wait a second I am still lost here, Wally will have kids in the future?"asked Barry.

"Ya, he does Uncle Barry and not just us we have three younger siblings."

"Shut your pie hole Jai" yelled Irey.

"Wow Wally has a lot of kids", said Barry, "He named your brother Jai what is your name?"

"It's Iris but everyone calls me Irey so I don't get mixed up with Aunt Iris and yes it was my Dad's idea to name me after Aunt Iris but it was my Mom's idea to call my brother Jai. Also do not even ask about my other siblings or the future, okay Uncle Barry" replied Irey.

"Okay"

"Hey, Can Bart spend the night here so we all can catch up. Please!" said Lian with a pleading look.

Barry finally gave in and said Bart could spend the night. The , Bart, Cassie, and Garfield were very excited about that. However before they could start having fun Nightwing interrupted them. "Excuse me but the reason I brought Bart here was because, he has something that might help you get home. Would you please explain Bart."

"Well I have the plans for a communicator that can work through time. I could not use it because you need magic, but you can."

"Well how is that helpful?" asked Damian.

"Zatanna thinks that maybe part of your problem is that you need help from your time to get back to your time." replied Nightwing.

"Duh, I am so stupid I should have known that!" said Zatara.

"It is okay Z. everyone makes mistakes at least we know now" said Nightstar.

After they finished talking about the communicator Nightwing told them that they would start work on the communicator tomorrow so they should enjoy this night cause tomorrow that had a lot of hard work to do. Also he warned that they should not try to go away again because he was spending the night here too.

Cassie and Beastboy were very excited they loved any excuse to have a party. They immediately got out games and food the second Nightwing gave them the okay. They even got to join in on the games and fun, but they had to keep and away from each other because seemed to have a grudge against Tim. Let's just say after some words from Tim learned to stay away.

They spent the whole night having fun and just enjoying each other company. Beastboy kept trying to get information about the future out of them, but they learned from earlier that day and did not reveal anything else much to the dismay of Garfield. Basically it was just a normal night as teenagers and for everyone on the Team present or future, they loved it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Like most nights many on both teams were having nightmares. After playing and hanging out for a while they decided to go to sleep they knew that they had to get up early. There were two extra rooms so Nightstar, Lian and Robin took one room and Irey, Jai, and Zatara took the other. Nightstar was the first one to wake up from nightmares. She quietly got up and left the room, she always felt better after having a glass of milk so she headed to the kitchen. The next one to wake up was Damian. He headed to the kitchen because he always knew that is where Mar'i went when she had a nightmare.

"Hey did you have a nightmare too?" asked Mar'i.

"No! Of course not you woke me up", replied Damian, "I don't have nightmares." Damian did not like to admit that he had nightmares, he thought they made him weak.

They next two to wake up were Irey and Jai. They also went to the kitchen. After that Zatara woke up and then Lian. Bart and Garfield came next. Finally Tim showed up. He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see everyone there, but he did not show it he just went in and asked "Nightmares?" They nodded their heads and he said "Well I know someone that can help."

He led them towards Nightwing's room. Tim knocked on the door and waited for Dick to answer. When Dick opened the door the first thing he said when he saw all of them was "Wow lot of nightmares, well come inside I have just the thing."

He had them all sit around on the floor, gave them blankets and pillows and cookies from his stash that he got from Alfred. Just being there in the warm and comfort was too much for the kids and they just started crying all the stress from the nightmares and things and their lives they just decided to let it out. Soon the crying turned to snores and a boat load of kids were asleep on Nightwing's bedroom floor. "Well I guess they are not moving so might as well go back to sleep."

In the morning Miss Martian woke up and was doing a head count when she noticed that most of the kids were gone. She woke up Cassie, L'agaan, and Conner and the searched the whole cave. Finally they went to go wake up Nightwing so he could help, but when they ran into his room they almost tripped over the kids.

"Well, It looks like they all fell asleep in Nightwing's room for some reason." commented Conner.

"Well we should still let them sleep," said M'gann, "looks like they had a long night."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning no one talked about what happened the night before and the morning went on as usual or as usual as it gets when you have time travelers. Breakfast went fine and then after that Nightwing took Bart to get the plans for the time communicator. They soon came back with the plans and a question for the . Nightwing asked, "Okay does anyone have any background in science or good at it."

"I do" said , Irey, and Nightstar

"Well then I will need your help, Zatara you practice your spell because Zatanna will be here soon to help. The rest of you work out or practice powers I have a feeling we might need to be ready for something." replied Nightwing.

_In the Gym_

Jai and Lian were practicing archery and running while waiting for the others. Jai knew a little bit of archery so whenever there was time Lian would help him. They were doing that when Wally showed up. He was watching they for some time before Lian spoke up. "So you going to just stand there gawking or are you going to come in?"

"I was just watching." replied Wally.

"Well, come in Uncle Wally I am helping Jai with his archery he is not just a speedster you know. Oh by the way, if you did not know I am Lian Harper." said Lian as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Lian", he said as he shook her hand, "I was told that I could talk to Irey and Jai."

"You wanted to talk to me" asked Jai as he walked up, "If you want to talk to my sister she is helping the others but I heard they are almost done."

"You talking about me?" questioned Irey as she ran up.

"Yes, actually I would like to talk to both of you, is that okay. I would like to get to know the both of you, and maybe help you with your training if you like." asked Wally.

"Actually I would like that very much." replied Irey

"I would too." said Jai

"Okay well let's go for a walk okay"

_Back in the Gym_

Lian stayed in the gym while Irey and Jai went with their Dad. She went back to practicing; it helped calm her and made her feel better when she was sad. She was missing her dad a lot and when Wally showed up she missed him even more she hoped this times Roy would come visit her again. Luckily for her he showed up.

"Hey you getting a good shot kid?" said Roy from out of now where.

"Daddy!" yelled Lian as she ran towards her Dad.

"What's with the hub-bub I saw you yesterday." He replied.

"I know but I just missed you a lot. By the way I got 99% bull's-eyes want to help me get to a 100%." asked Lian.

"Okay kid; let's get you to a 100%.!" exclaimed Roy.

_In the Kitchen_

Zatanna was helping Zatara with the time-travel spell. They had been practicing for quite a while when Zatanna decided to was time for a snack break. "Well, snacks always make me feel better and how about you?" asked Zatanna.

"Yay, food always make me feel better." he replied.

"So can you tell me your first name please." asked Zatanna.

"It is John, my name is John." John replied.

"So did I name you after my father?" she asked.

"What! How in the world did you know?" he asked.

"I know because you look just like a boy version of my mom, and you have my smile." Zatanna said.

"Well I am glad you know now we can talk." Replied John

"Yes now we can." said Zatanna as she smiled.

_In the Lab_

Damian, Bart, and Irey had already left after they finished the communicator. Nightstar and Nightwing were the only people left in the room. So they decided to talk because Dick still had some questions. "So are you the leader of your team."

"Not exactly we trade leadership positions every six months I just get it for the next five and a half months. Lian was in charge before me and before her was a guy named Mich'l from my time." replied Nightstar.

"Why do you guys do that?" he asked

"We choose to do it for this year and next two years because we have lots of new recruits that need to learn leadership and it helps stop squabbling." she replied.

"Oh"

"I can't take this anymore, I have to tell you." she said.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"My name is Mar'i and I am your daughter!" Mar'i told him.

"What are you talking about!?" he asked.

"I am your daughter, I just can't take this anymore I have missed you so much and I missed talking to you and getting your advice, I just don't know what to do anymore." She said as she started crying.

Dick took her in his arms and held her close while she cried then he said, "I am proud to have a daughter like you and can't wait to meet you in this time. You can ask me any time for help I will gladly help you I have only been leader for a year and I know how tough it is."

"Thanks Daddy, It means a lot to me." Mar'i said.

BRINNGG BRINNGG BRINNGG

"What is that" Mar'i asked

"That is the emergency alarm. What is it now! It never ends." said Dick


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry about not writing forever lots of problems lately. Also sorry that my writing kind of sucks, but thanks for all the support I have been trying to improve. I love reviews and favorites. Please also give ideas and tips everything is appreciated.**_

**Chapter 7**

Everyone met in the main hall to see what happened. "Nightwing what was that?" asked pretty much everyone in the room.

"It is the emergency call, and those on a mission right now just all called in at the same time. I am worried they went to investigate some low class super-villains that all of a sudden have been getting more powerful and causing a lot of havoc out west." Replied Nightwing. "I want Superboy, Miss Martian, and Beast-Boy to accompany me to go see what happened."

"We want to come to!" exclaimed the , "We need to get out and stretch our legs and besides we have seen this sort of thing before maybe it's the same person and even if it is not we can help" Mar'i explained, "please please please!"

"Okay fine" Nightwing answered, "Let's head out"

_Out West_

* * *

They arrived to where the signal came from and started looking around. However there was no one there. The team was worried.

"Be on your guard I have a feeling something bad is going to happen" said

All of a sudden out of nowhere a lady dressed up in some weird armor with the low class villains showed up and said, "Your right, Robin. Do you know how hard it has been following you guys through time? Well I have you where I want you and now I am going to end you. Present Team you are free to go once I have destroyed these pests I have no quarrel with you"

"Fat chance!" Yelled Superboy, "We stick together."

"Well then I guess you all have to die"

As they started fighting they were soon fighting for their lives. (Insert a well written fight scene here)

Soon everyone was on the ground either unconscious or soon to be unconscious. The lady in the armor was standing over them gloating she grabbed Nightstar by the neck and started to squeeze "I have been paid quite well to kill you and your team. You shall have the pleasure of watching your friends die and then I will kill you."

"No! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Nightstar yelled as she lifted her hands and all of a sudden her hands started glowing.

"What, no I was told the time travel messed with your powers"

"I guess I have adjusted, now step back before I blow you to outer space." The lady was too stunned to move so Mar'i blasted her back and woke the others that were less hurt and had them help her rescue the rest of the team and load them into the Bio Ship. On their way back Nightwing started to wake up and was very confused."

"Okay, what happened? I had a strange dream the Nightstar started throwing purple energy around" asked Nightwing

Irey replied "That did happen her powers came back"

"Oh alright her powers came back. Wait! What powers?"

**Sorry it is so short will write more in the next few days. Again sorry about everything**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so in two day I will be out of town for a week and I won't have my laptop with me so probably no updates. Also I have ideas for the end of this story but I can't think of stuff for in between so please send me ideas. I like any ideas for other types of stories too. In addition I love reviews. Sorry If this Chapter is small.**

**Chapter 8**

"Ya, Nightstar has powers. She did not tell you; I thought she would tell you when she told you her I.D." said Lian.

After that Nightstar returned from helping the more hurt people from the back of the Bio-Ship, Nightwing started asking her questions. However Irey and Lian convinced Nightwing that they had all ready spilled too much about the future and could not say anymore. "I understand you guys can't say anymore but tomorrow when everyone is healed we are going to go over everything all of you can do, and after that we are working on the time communicator, we need to get you guys home."

_The Next Day_

The next day they all met in the training area with and Black Canary. "We need to know what all of you can do, if any more times when we need your help we need to know what you can do first you will be tested on hand to hand combat. Futures pair up with pasters." Black Canary retorted and then whispered to Nightwing, "and why did we not do this earlier."

For combat Irey fought , Robin won. Jai went against Blue Beetle, and it was a tie. Lian went against Miss Martian, Lian won. F. Robin went against Nightwing, Nightwing won but he had to admit it was a challenge. Nightstar went against Superboy and it was a tie. John Zatara went against Lagoon Boy and lost.

"Well it looks like you are all well rounded in combat", said Nightwing, "now what extra things can you do?"

"Well besides super speed I can enhance my body strength for short periods of time, I know some archery, and a lot of computer skills." answered Jai.

"I am a medium level magician, with basic combat and detective skills." responded John.

"I got super speed too, I can vibrated through things and make things vibrate until they explode, and I have a high IQ." said Irey"

"I have advanced combat and sword fighting skill, I can mimic voices and know how to make and cure various poisons, and I have basics in gymnastics and detective skills." retorted Robin"

"I am an advanced archer, I know some sword fighting, and some Indian/Native American and Asian Languages." said Lian

"I can shoot energy beams at varying strengths, fly, sword fight, and advanced gymnastics." answered Mar'i.

"Aren't you going to tell them what else you can do." snickered Jai and John

"I can also absorb some ones knowledge and language by lip contact."

"Okay well…, every one spread out and show us what you can do."

_Later that Night_

After spending all afternoon sizing them up, Black Canary told them to hit the showers. When they got back they had a surprise. Nightwing had brought down to the cave _Wipe Out, Just Dance, _and _Sing it for the Xbox. _

"Game Night," he said, "You guys deserve it."

**This is it for awhile enjoy your character info and filler. Next Chapter will be pure fluff.**

**See you in like a week or two****. Send me plot bunnies please. Also I am planning on rewriting my first story so heads up on that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let's see I got my driver's license, finished High School and got a job as a babysitter/nanny, and began studying for college entrance so sorry if my chapters are not regular. Well it's not like they were before any way though. Also sometimes I get stuck so I might do mini time skips like in the chapter, but never more than like two week. Also please ideas I need them. **

**I love you my readers who put up with my bad story telling skills. Any who back to the Story.**

**Chapter 9**

I had been two weeks since the showed up. They had worked hard for those two weeks with the to get the time communicator up and running. They would have finished it earlier if they had not accidentally blown it up twice. However today was the day that the was finally going to make contact with their time. Irey was literally running up the wall with excitement. "All right guys", said John, "It is all hooked up mechanically and magically we are a go."

"I'm so happy we get to call home." Said Lian

"I know Li, and after we call home it should not be to long until we can actually get home." Commented John

"Quite guys I think someone in answering." yelled Jai. Right then a face popped up on the screen. It was a blond girl wearing what looked like a variation on Black Canary's Costume.

"Holly Batman, Is that you guys, where have you been we have been worried sick ", said the blonde girl.

"Hey we got stuck in time Olivia, and it was not really our fault can you please get our parents so we can find a way to get home."

Everyone waited for a while and then Nightwing, Zatanna, Flash, Tigress, Red Arrow, Batman, A White Martian, and Archer Dressed in Black, the Blond Girl, a boy with an outfit similar to Rocket's ,a teenage girl Green Lantern, a boy with a blue Superman shirt, a red headed boy, a girl with a crossbow, and a girl dressed as Batgirl.

"Hey team and parents and mentors" yelled Irey.

"Iris Beatrice West get off that wall now" Yelled Tigress

"Do you know how worried we have been about you guys." Said Red Arrow

"It was a simple recon mission, how did you guys get stuck in the past?" asked Nightwing

"Yes Ma ma"

"Yes, but we were worried too we were afraid we would never get home."

"Well, there was this guy, with this thing, and then we got stuck in the future and now we are in the past cause we need spell happing in the two times to get home."

The explained to their mentors and friends everything that happened. Afterward they had the come in so the two Zatannas could converse about the spell.

_Later_

The and were taking after the transmition.

"Well our mentors said they don't remember this happening, they think we will or I guess did erase your memories. So we don't have to be so careful about what we say like we had to the last two weeks." Said Nightstar

"So any questions?" asked

**Please send me Ideas. PM me ideas and R&R Please.**


End file.
